Painful Life
by user0101
Summary: Kepopuleran, kebahagiaan serta kesetiaan tidak akan selalu terjadi selamanya dalam hidup. Sebaliknya asumsi, tuduhan, fitnah dan pengkhianatan akan terus menerus menghantui kehidupan orang yang berjuang atas cinta dan keadilan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Haruno Sakura.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang penyanyi, dan _songwriter _ yang setiap rilisan lagunya hampir selalu berhasil merajai _chart _ di berbagai negara, hingga hampir tidak ada seorangpun di seluruh dunia tidak mengenalnya.

Ketika masih banyak kerasisan terjadi, kemiskinan yang sering sekali masih dapat dilihat di sekitar, kekerasan yang sering terjadi di manapun, hak asasi manusia yang tidak pernah adil terhadap korban, perang yang akan selalu bisa terjadi kapanpun hingga pemerintah yang tidak peduli terhadap kesulitan yang dihadapi rakyatnya membuat banyak sekali suara rakyat tidak didengarkan dan menjadi korban ketidakpedulian.

Menghadapi itu, Sakura berjuang keras agar bisa memberikan kemenangan yang adil bagi korban. Sakura mengerti hal yang seperti itu di saat usianya yang masih belia.

Sakura yang masih belia saat itu sangat mencintai musik, dan selalu mendengarkan musik hampir setiap jam dalam harinya. Mengetahui dirinya yang mencintai musik, Sakura mulai mengembangkan kecintaannya dan tanpa disadari hal itu menjadi bakatnya dan hal itu dilihat oleh ayahnya.

Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarganya membuat Sakura sangat dicintai oleh ayah dan ibunya. Dan sebagai orang tua, mereka akan selalu mendukung apapun yang Sakura lakukan.

Ketika di usianya yang berumur 12 tahun, ayahnya membawa Sakura ke salah satu toko studio rekaman yang menyediakan jasa untuk merekam suara ataupun lagu. Ketika sesampainya di sana Sakura langsung diajak masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman dan Sakura mulai menyanyikan lagu Queen, salah satu kesukaannya yaitu Bohemian Rhapsody.

Yang tidak disadari mereka adalah saat itu toko studio tersebut didatangi oleh produser yang bekerja untuk salah satu perusahaan musik terkenal. Saat itu juga Sakura terjun ke dunia entertainment.

Saat umurnya menginjak 21 tahun, Sakura mulai menciptakan lagunya sendiri. Ketika saat itu kerasisan dan diskriminasi terhadap wanita terjadi begitu tinggi di negaranya. Dalam lagunya Sakura memasukan pesan yang cukup jelas. Tidak ada lagi warna kulit, asal tempat, dan _gender _yang seharusnya menjadi masalah dan tidak seharusnya hal itu bisa menyebabkan seorang anak menjadi korban.

Awalnya lagu itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh perusahaan musik, tempat Sakura bekerja. Tidak menyerah, Sakura menyerahkan rekamannya pada temannya yang bekerja sebagai penyiar radio.

Tidak disangka permintaan pemutaran lagu berulang kali terjadi di hari yang sama Sakura menyerahkan rekamannya. Saat itu juga, perusahaan musik mulai merencanakan perilisan lagu yang awalnya ditolak oleh mereka sendiri.

Tindakan cukup berani Sakura sangat dicintai oleh banyak orang. Pertama kalinya ada seorang wanita mampu mengubah sejarah industri musik. Sejak itu Sakura mulai dikenal oleh banyak orang. Lagu kedua Sakura yang baru dirilis saat itu juga langsung merajai _chart _di berbagai negara.

Sehingga saat ini Sakura termasuk salah satu _artist _yang paling berpengaruh di dunia sepanjang masa. Tindakan Sakura yang berhasil mengubah sebuah industri musik membawa namanya menjadi sangat populer di berbagai kalangan sehingga media mulai haus mencari berita akan dirinya. Sedikit saja membawa namanya dalam berita yang dicetak oleh media, hari itu juga majalah maupun koran habis terjual. Tidak kalah, media televisi juga selalu memberitakan kehidupan Sakura yang mampu membawa rating tinggi dalam setiap penayangan.

Hingga tanpa sadar, tidak ada lagi kata 'privasi' dalam kamus kehidupan Haruno Sakura. Semua media berusaha mengejar gaya hidup dan privasinya. Bahkan jika tidak lagi ada yang bisa diberitakan, bumbu-bumbu cerita dan drama akan diciptakan oleh media agar Haruno Sakura dapat muncul terus menerus ke publik dengan membawa berita untuk mereka.

Inilah kisah Haruno Sakura, seorang penyanyi diberikan julukan _Queen of Music _yang sebenarnya dimulai.

_**TBC**_

Note : Terinspirasi dari kisah Michael Jackson dan Freddie Mercury.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – The Problem Has Started

Sakura terbangun saat merasakan cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya menusuk mata nya yang terpejam. Mendudukan dirinya sembari menghela nafas, entah kenapa Sakura merasa hari yang dijalani nya hari ini akan lebih berat dari biasanya.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah dan memutuskan untuk mencuci muka sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak berapa lama setelah mencuci mukanya dan akan mengambil pakaian gantinya, terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pagi, Sakura," sapa manajer Sakura yang sudah mengikuti Sakura sejak umur Sakura masih 20 tahun. Dan hingga saat ini Sakura sudah berumur 28 tahun, sama sekali tidak ada dipikirannya untuk mengganti manajernya.

"Pagi juga, Ayame. Ada apa ?"

Ayame tidak ingin mengatakannya karena melihat beban Sakura yang sudah sangat berat, tetapi mau tidak mau Ayame harus mengatakannya agar mereka dapat bekerja dengan cepat untuk menutup kasus ini sebelum tercium oleh media.

"Keluarga Watson menuntutmu atas pelecehan seksual yang terjadi pada anaknya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan segala emosi dan pertanyaan yang memenuhinya sekarang. Sakura tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi.

Sudah cukup lelah dengan segala dugaan yang dilakukan oleh media untuk menjatuhkan nama baiknya dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi tuduhan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya.

Melihat Sakura yang melamun, Ayame mengguncangkan sedikit bahu Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin ganti baju sebentar, segera atur jadwal untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga Watson."

"Baik."

Sakura bukan tidak tau apa yang diinginkan keluarga Watson. Sebaik apapun yang Sakura lakukan pada keluarga Watson selama ini, ternyata hanyalah pengkhianatan yang didapatkan. Sakura tidak menyalahkan anak dari keluarga Watson, karena ini semua hanyalah akalan dari orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Cukup dengan meminta anaknya untuk mengarang cerita dan meminta berbagai dukungan dari orang tua yang anaknya selalu bermain dan bermalam bersama Sakura, bersama media yang sibuk mencari keuntungan di atas tunduhan yang sama sekali tidak dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Orang-orang yang selalu berdiri di sisinya akan perlahan meninggalkannya dan Sakura mengerti dengan mereka yang meninggalkannya. Sakura sudah kehilangan beberapa kepercayaan orang yang dianggap sebagai saudara selama ini. Dan akan ada saatnya Sakura kehilangan kepercayaan mereka –fansnya— secara perlahan. Bukankah pada dasarnya manusia seperti itu? Mempercayai apa yang diberitakan daripada orang itu sendiri? Lebih mempercayai tuduhan orang dan media daripada dirinya?

Sakura tau, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan permasalahannya, sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah merasa terbiasa.

Pertemuan dengan keluarga Watson diadakan disalah satu hotel ternama USA yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi. Sakura masuk lewat pintu belakang hotel dan dikawal oleh Ayame dan beberapa bodyguard yang menyamar menjadi orang biasa dan berjalan di belakang nya sambil berbincang satu sama lain agar tidak terlihat terlalu mencurigakan.

Sakura langsung disambut oleh pelayan hotel wanita yang mengantarkannya ke restoran yang dikhususkan untuk Sakura dan keluarga Watson hari ini.

Tentunya tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui masalah ini, bukan?

Pintu besar restoran dalam hotel itu terbuka dan menampakan nuansa putih dengan banyaknya meja kosong. Hanya ada satu meja bulat besar yang berisikan 3 orang di tengah-tengah meja kosong lainnya.

Tibanya Sakura membuat 3 orang yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain tersebut segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Sakura balas menyambut tangan mereka dengan senyum pula.

Sakura tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan senyuman sandiwara mereka. Adakah orang tua atau saudara yang masih bisa menyambut seseorang yang bagi mereka sudah melecehkan anak atau saudara mereka dengan sedemikian hangatnya?

"Silakan pesan apa saja, hari ini aku yang akan bayar semua makanannya," kata John Watson yang merupakan ayah dari Emily Watson.

"Aku mendengar bahwa di hotel ini menyediakan salah satu wine terbaik di dunia. Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar Lily Watson yang berketurunan Jepang dan merupakan ibu dari Emily yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga coba steak di sini? Steak di restoran ini dibuat dengan daging sapi yang dirawat khusus. Bukankah makan steak sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan wine?" Kali ini Annie Watson, kakak perempuan dari Emily tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sinis melihat bagaimana tingkah keluarga yang telah menuntutnya itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan saat ini?" tanya Sakura menatap tajam John Watson yang masih sempatnya melemparkan senyum pada Sakura.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, lebih baik sekarang kita menikmati makan siang kita, bukan begitu Nona Sakura?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak datang ke sini untuk makan. Bisa kita langsung saja?" Sakura berusaha membalas senyuman John Watson dan menahan nada suaranya agar tidak mengumpat dan bergetar.

"Oh, inikah sikap dari seseorang yang telah menjadi publik figur?" sinis Lily Watson memainkan rambut pirangnya dan menatap tajam suaminya dan Sakura yang saling melemparkan senyuman itu.

"Apakah sopan menolak tawaran dari orang yang telah berbaik hati padamu?" dan seterusnya dilanjutkan oleh kakak Emily.

Menahan sedikit rasa kesalnya, Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan dan menatap gelas bening di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ku meminta air putih saja?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Apa ada yang lain ingin dipesan?"

"Tidak, tapi terima kasih sudah menawarkan, hari ini aku memiliki jadwal yang padat. Bisakah kita langsung memulainya?"

Melihat raut muka protes istrinya dan agar tidak menimbulkan masalah, John segera memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan air putih untuk Sakura dan wine untuk mereka.

Melihat tindakan ayahnya, Annie seakan mengerti.

"Ah, jadi begini. Aku mendengar dari Emily bahwa kau memeluknya saat tidur," jelas Annie sambil memegang tangan ibunya di bawah meja untuk menenangkan emosi ibunya.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Emily tidur di kamar yang lain, kau kan kaya? Kenapa kau malah memintanya tidur di kamarmu?" tanya Lily sambil menepiskan tangan anaknya dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku tidak memintanya tidur di kamarku dan Emily yang meminta untuk tidur di kamarku," jelas Sakura.

"Dan karena dia tidur di kamarmu, kau melecehkannya. Kau tau, sangat tidak normal bagi orang dewasa tidur bersama dengan anak kecil."

"Kau tau, ini sudah masuk dalam kasus pedofil."

"Sekali lagi ku tekankan, bahwa aku tidak pernah melecehkan anak kecil sama sekali. Dan tidak pernah melecehkan siapapun. Berhenti mengarang cerita, kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

"Kami tidak mengarang cerita. Bukankah sebelum Emily, anak dari keluarga Charles pernah menjadi korban pelecehanmu?"

"Bukankah mereka akhirnya mengaku bahwa aku tidak pernah melecehkan anaknya dan mereka menginginkan uangku? Kalian sama saja seperti mereka, bukan?"

"Tentu saja mereka terpaksa berbohong karena kau mengancam mereka," tuding Lily memutar matanya dan mengibaskan rambutnya.

Sakura menatap pelayan yang menuangkan air putih ke gelas Sakura dan pelayan lainnya yang menuangkan wine ke gelas keluarga Watson.

"Kau tau, tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat kecuali menyerah sekarang. Kami bisa saja mendapatkan dukungan suara dari Uchiha," kata John sambil mengelap gelasnya dengan sapu tangan kemudian menyesap wine-nya.

Sakura menyipitkan mata tajamnya ke arah John.

"Uchiha? Kalian ingin bermain dengan pemerintahan?"

Sakura seakan melupakan kedekatan keluarga Uchiha dan Watson. Seakan lupa dengan permasalahan yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Uchiha.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu bermain dengan pemerintahan? Uchiha Obito, cucu dari Perdana Menteri Jepang. Kau yang membunuhnya, kan?" dengus Lily memutar mata bosan.

"Mungkin kau berhasil mendapatkan banyak dukungan di negara barat dan juga beberapa di timur, tapi kau tidak dapat dukungan dari negaramu sendiri, bukan?" sindir John sedikit tertawa kemenangan melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mulai berubah.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, untuk tetap menjaga nama baiknya sendiri, Sakura harus menuruti kemauan keluarga tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Oh, kami disini tidak meminta apapun, kau tau itu bukan?"

"Maaf, kuubah pertanyaan jika begitu. Berapa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seratus juta dollar," jawab Annie dengan cepat dan mengabaikan pelototan dari ayahnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Ayame?" tanya Sakura pada Ayame yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk tersebut mengangguk.

"Uang itu akan diantarkan ke kediaman kalian," kata Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan menandaskan air putihnya.

"Dan kuharap kalian tidak lagi menjadikan Emily sebagai korban atas keinginan busuk kalian," lanjut Sakura membanting gelas kosongnya ke atas meja dan berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Ayame.

Memastikan Sakura telah pergi, mereka tersenyum licik dan bersulang untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Seratus juta dollar!"

Seminggu setelah pertemuan Sakura dengan keluarga Watson dan sejak seminggu penuh Sakura sibuk dengan konsernya.

Saat ini masih terdengar suara yang sangat riuh dari luar padahal konser sudah selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, sesekali beberapa penjaga akan menertibkan penggemarnya ketika salah satunya sudah akan bertingkah aneh.

Sakura berjalan ke arah mobil yang sudah menunggunya lewat pintu keluar belakang dengan beberapa penjaga yang berjaga untuk Sakura.

Ayame kemudian menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok kursi depan, di samping pengemudi.

"Jalan," perintah Ayame pada supir.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dan menutup matanya, berusaha untuk beristirahat. Sakura tidak dapat beristirahat atau tidur sekalipun sejak pertemuannya dengan Keluarga Watson.

Mengingat mereka yang sempat menyinggung Uchiha, membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang kota Los Angeles yang masih penuh dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Sakura tersenyum mengingat Obito. Saat itu Sakura mendapatkan undangan dari Uchiha Madara yang menjabat Perdana Menteri hingga saat ini untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Sakura yang kebetulan berada di Jepang, tempat asalnya pun berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Dan bertemu jugalah Sakura dan Obito, keluarga Uchiha sedikit kaget saat tau bagaimana aktifnya Obito saat bersama dengan Sakura. Mengenal Obito yang sangat sulit dekat dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya membuat keluarga Uchiha pun menyukainya.

Sehingga beberapa kali mereka akan memercayai Sakura untuk menjaga Obito atau mengijinkan Obito untuk menginap di rumah Sakura ketika Sakura sedang pulang ke Jepang. Hingga pada akhirnya kematian Obito masih menjadi misteri bagi Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura masih berada di tempat kerjanya dan mendapatkan telepon dari asisten rumahnya bahwa Obito ditemukan terjatuh dari tangga dan sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sakura segera menelepon pihak Uchiha, sayangnya semua terlambat ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Obito sudah meninggal dan saat itu semuanya menyalahkan Sakura karena tidak bisa menjaga Obito.

Itachi dan Izumi kemudian menuntut Sakura atas kematian anaknya, membuat seluruh Jepang tau bahwa satu-satunya cucu Uchiha telah meninggal dan Sakura adalah pembunuhnya. Hingga saat ini, rumor yang muncul adalah Sakura yang mendorong Obito dari tangga.

Mengingat bagaimana mereka berusaha kembali menyinggung masalah ini, membuat Sakura merasa mual. Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mual.

Tepat saat mobilnya sudah berada di depan mansionnya, Sakura langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam mansion sambil menutup mulutnya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa mualnya.

Meninggalkan Ayame yang bingung di belakangnya dan mobil mewah lainnya yang terparkir tepat di depan mobil Sakura.

Ayame sempat melihat mobil itu tapi tidak terlalu dihiraukan, menutup pintu mobil dan buru-buru menyusul Sakura langsung terhenti dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika sosok lain keluar dari mobil depan Sakura dan berjalan masuk menyusul Sakura.

Ayame tau, tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke mansion Sakura. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Ayame segera memeriksa plat mobil sosok yang tidak dikenalnya, memeriksa ke dalam mobilnya dan menemukan kartu namanya.

Ayame panik ketika membaca kartu namanya dan lari masuk mansion menyusul Sakura.

Sakura mencuci mulutnya di wastafel, masih merasa mual tetapi sedikit sudah membaik setelah muntah.

"Konser yang sukses, bukan?" ucap seseorang yang sedang menyandar di pintu kamar mandi dan menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Siapa?" Sakura sedikit panik melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya bisa masuk ke mansionnya.

Berusaha untuk tenang, Sakura kemudian melanjutkannya, "Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?"

Tepat Sakura mengajukan pertanyaan itu, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya di banting membuat fokus keduanya buyar dan menatap ke arah pintu.

"Menjauh dari Nona Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Ayame memperingatkan dan di sisi Ayame sudah terdapat beberapa bodyguard.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura dan menyeringai menatap ke mata emerald Sakura yang bergetar.

**TBC**


End file.
